For Old Times' Sake
by greenfanfic304
Summary: Brenda/Sharon ship. Brenda stepped into Sharon's office and they did something similar to the times when Brenda was a chief.


**Author note: I do not own character or the show.**

* * *

Sharon sat in her office and took a couple deep breaths. She couldn't believe it; Chief Johnson was in the murder room. She heard a knocking sound that frazzled her. She quickly made herself look like she was reading a file then cleared her throat.

"Come in." Sharon saw Brenda coming in and she smiled. "Hello Sharon,"

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing...great...I'm settled."

"Good."

"I hear that you are in Washington D.C."

"Yep. Got a better job and I am much closer to my Daddy."

"That's good."

They were silent. Brenda spoke up.

"Ya know, you're readin' an empty folder." Sharon looked down and rolled her eyes before she laughed.

"I am sorry. I just don't know how to react."

"That's okay."

Sharon looked out to see her team leaving, she smiled and quirked her eyebrow. Brenda looked out through glass with the same look on her face. Brenda walked over and pulled the string to cover the blinds.

"Wanna do it for old times' sake?" Brenda asked as she locked the door.

"Sure." Sharon threw the folder over her shoulder and set her glasses in her drawer.

Then,she hopped on her desk while Brenda walked over to lock more doors. Brenda walked over to Sharon and stood between her legs. She twirled small strands of Sharon's hair in one hand and in her other hand was Sharon's knee. She stared at the small strand then looked up to see Sharon's eyes. Sharon had her hands wrapped around Brenda's waist. She licked her lips in anticipation. Brenda saw the signal and her eyes wandered to Sharon's lips. Sharon leaned toward Brenda

as Brenda's hand slid behind Sharon's neck. They were leaning toward each other, but Brenda interrupted.

"Wait. Aren't you divorced? We can't be friends with benefits, or whatever this agreement thing we have is, because you're not married. We agreed to this because we are both married except now you're not."

"I'm divorced but I'm not single. I'm with Andy."

"What?!"

"I have been with Andy for like months."

"Well, I am happy for you." The silence was awkward as Brenda processed the information. Brenda seductively said, "Now, we can continue this..."

They kissed passionately. Brenda had her hands on Sharon's knees and she noticed Sharon's shoes. She leaned back to take a look.

"Since when do you wear boots instead of stilettos?" Brenda whispered. Sharon chuckled.

"I only wore those around you. I did not know that you would be here, so I am unprepared." "Well, they look good."

"Well, thank you."

They leaned in again. Brenda let go of Sharon's lips and paused. Sharon was puzzled at Brenda's behavior.

"Have you and Flynn ever..."

"No, we haven't." Sharon waited for Brenda to continue. Sharon noticed that Brenda was contemplating.

"Brenda, I am getting impatient. So, yes, you may mark me!" Sharon growled.

Brenda bite Sharon. Sharon yelped. Brenda then moved her hands to Sharon's calves. Brenda unzipped Sharon's shoes off of her. After her shoes were off, Sharon wrapped her legs around Brenda's waist. Brenda kept mixing kisses and sucks to Sharon's collarbone. "Brenda." Sharon moaned. Brenda's hands paused at Sharon's skirt.

"I want to taste you," Brenda husked. Sharon leaned back against the top of her desk.

Brenda bunched up Sharon's skirt as Sharon lifted her hips to accommodate her skirt out of Brenda's way. She scratched lightly Sharon's inner thighs. Then, she quickly removed her panties.

Sharon watched as Brenda lowered her face between her legs. Her chest rose up and down with anticipation. Sharon groaned when she felt Brenda's tongue.

Sharon stood there with the makeup mirror covering small hickeys that were on her neck. Brenda gathered her hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome."

"That was amazing."

"Agreed."

As Brenda put her lipstick on, she paused.

"Captain, how did you start dating Flynn?"

"Well, it did not start that way. I went to his daughter's wedding and from there we started going out for dinners then it turned into dates." Sharon put her make up into her purse. Brenda turned around to look at her.

"Tell me. How was your first kiss with Flynn?"

"Oh...we got back from the dinner. He kissed me by my door before calling it a night." Sharon buttoned up extra high on her blouse to cover up her hickeys.

"Awww. Flynn is such a gentleman. Does the team know it?"

"I don't think so."

"I bet Provenza would have a heart attack if he found out about it. Imagine Flynn and the Wicked Witch."

"Hey!" Brenda laughed and bumped her shoulder against Sharon's. Sharon looked down at her outfit to make sure it was nealty placed.

"How do I look?" Sharon asked.

"Perfect. It doesn't look like I've fucked you." Sharon laughed at Brenda's statement. "You too."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

They embraced each other and pecked.

"Well, I think I heard your team coming in," Brenda noticed the sounds of footsteps in the distance.

"I think the team wonders why we stayed in my office for so long. We can't use 'yelled at each other over evidences or rules' as we leave. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I think it is okay for them to know that we are friends."

"I like that." Sharon smiled. Brenda smiled back.

"Alright, let's go out." Brenda encouraged Sharon. Sharon opened the door.

Brenda walked out and Sharon followed.

"Sharon, I am glad that Rusty is doing well."

"Yes, I will also tell him that you said hi and good luck at Washington D.C."

Brenda grinned and Sharon found herself smiling. They hugged each other. Sharon noticed her team's expression. It was comical and she herself wanted to laugh.

"Bye, Sharon." Brenda let go of Sharon.

"Bye, Brenda."

Brenda slung her purse over her shoulder. She waved at her team as she walked away. Sharon shook her head and walked back to her office.

Sharon closed her office door slowly. She headed toward her desk. Her smile slowly turned to frown as she sat down in her chair. She looked up and she was glad that blinds were closed. She started to cry. She lied. She lied to Brenda. She wasn't dating Andy. She only said that because people seem to think so and she needs Brenda, but she only saw those dinners with Andy as two friends hanging out. She knew that it was a good cover up story. She is in love with Brenda. She regrets the agreement between them.

* * *

**Author's note: This storyline is based on what I think it really happened on The Closer and they just don't show those scenes to us. I came up this idea as I was thinking about what would happen when Kyra being guest star on MC. I really need reviews, so I know if I am writing for this story correctly. Thank you, beta reader.**


End file.
